


No Other

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Blondie (Band), The Runaways (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM Scene, Butch/Femme, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Jebbie - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Not Cheating, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, mentions of debsioux, possessive!Joan, sensitive!Debbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “I told you not to fuck that Siouxsie, but you did anyway! Why’d you do it?” Joan exclaimed before holding up her hand, ready to swing across Debbie’s bare ass any time.
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Joan Jett
Kudos: 9





	No Other

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic that I can't really remember the date of...again! but yeah, their not really my ship or otp so enjoy I guess...

“I told you not to fuck that Siouxsie, but you did anyway! Why’d you do it?” Joan exclaimed before holding up her hand, ready to swing across Debbie’s bare ass any time.

Debbie whimpered, merely a mumble, before attempting to explain to her mistress that she wasn’t doing anything to her friend.

“I-I d-didn’t, m-mistress… I-I s-swear- we were just having lunc- AH-” she yelped, once she felt a strike against her asscheek.

Joan didn’t care if she was telling the truth or not. She just wanted to inflict harm on her sub, because she was just that passive yet aggressive sadist.

Although, her and Debbie were friends with Siouxsie, she did not like her because she was a sneaky cunt but is friends with her anyway... for the sake of Debbie and those two could (or could not) be fucking...

Debbie on the other hand, buried her face into her arms, ready to take another strike since she was practically naked and lying on mistress’ lap.

Momentarily, Joan grabs a handful of her ass through the leather gloves and told her, “There’s a price you pay… for disobeying me!” then rubbed the area that she struck before giving it another slap.

This time, she didn’t hold back or stop.

She continuously slapped the skin until it was red and claimed it as her own.

Debbie couldn’t help but mumble, sheepishly, before crying out:

“M-Mistress p-please, s-stop! I-I c-ca-” Debbie was cut off.

“Silence! I told you there was a price you gotta pay for fucking another girl! So, take it!” Joan spat and continued to swing her glove-covered hand across Debbie’s ass.

As usual, Debbie would whimper and beg for her mistress to stop but then again; she enjoyed it.

She, secretly, loved being treated like a dog whether it was over a petty thing or not.

She arched as soon as she felt her mistress, grab her by the hair and fondle her buttcheeks before spanking it all over until marks were made. Joan did not hold back, though.

Joan swept her leather across her sub’s skin as though she was stirring coffee, before stopping to let the blonde fall back against the sofa. Panting from somewhat of a high… probably from a good spanking or that the masochistic thrills of being taught discipline, started to kick in. But Debbie really didn’t fuck their friend.

Joan had on a suit, so she was technically in control but had no intentions of unfolding in the first place while Debbie was exposed to the cold air of the living room and still panting.

“I’m not threw with you yet! There’s still some unfinished business to take care of; in regards to your little naughtiness.” Joan said, while getting up with Debbie in her arms and walking them out of the living room.

Debbie knew what was coming next, but braced herself for the events ahead.

She knew her mistress was going to take it to the next level…

Once they made it to the bedroom, Joan walked over to the bed and dropped Debbie on it before telling her:

“I gotta get something right quick...so I’ll be right back-” said the brunette in leather.

Debbie just stood there and watched her mistress, rummaging through the drawers for something.

Then subsequently closes it, once she found what she was looking for, and walks back to the submissive figure on the bed.

She held out what appeared to be a braided-whip in one hand and handcuffs in the other, before approaching Debbie.

Joan demanded, “On all fours, now!” while swinging the leather seductively.

“Yes, mistress-” Debbie didn’t have to be told twice, so she quickly turned around and bent over until her ass was facing Joan… and of course, on her hands and knees.

She quivered a bit when she felt the braided piece of leather, scrolling trails across her lower body.

But that’s when she let out a pain-filled yelp, once Joan had already swung it forward causing it to latch onto her skin like plastic paddle and emit a crackle.

Joan smirked and stood, proudly, above her while setting the pair of handcuffs on the edge of the bed and gripping her waist with her free hand.

“If you didn’t fuck Siouxsie…then why was she with you today? Hmp?!?” she taunted while swinging the piece of leather across her skin again, causing her to yelp and bite her bottom lip even more.

“M-Mistress, I-I- w-we w-were just having lunch together…you gotta believe me, mistress- ARGH!” Debbie paused for a second to scream as she felt another whiplash, this time on her back and her skin started to bruise up really quickly (even though Joan’s just getting started).

“Yeah, sure…I’ve seen the way she looks at you! Hell, when all three of us would go out together, I'd catch her staring at your ass a couple of times…when you had your back turned…so, it’s kinda obvious…” Joan chuckled, before whipping her naughty sub once more until her ass and back all marked up with leather prints of the braided whip.

Despite fun and secret possessiveness, Joan managed to take care of Debbie… nice and rough.

She continued to, thoroughly, strike her body and dominate her like there was no tomorrow until Debbie mewled and squirmed beneath her with masochistic cries of both pain and pleasure.

It’s not that she didn’t like the pain; it’s just the way her body reacted to it and the other side of her saying ‘it hurts’, that’s all.

But other than that, Debbie liked it… she liked it, a lot.

And she didn’t even care anymore, if Joan accused her of fucking Siouxsie or not.

As time progressed on like an ocean expanding it’s waves, Joan finally stopped what she was doing and put away her whip away then handcuffed Debbie to the bedpost.

Then she spread her legs widely, since she wanted Debbie laying back this time, and got in between before crashing their lips together for a quickly passionate kiss.

Debbie felt her cheeks burning, but closed her eyes; once her mistress licked her bottom lip and playfully dominated the entire time.

Her hands were pinned and handcuffed above her head, so Joan didn’t have to worry about Debbie fighting back or anything… the blonde was completely bound for her.. and _only_ for her.

Before she knew it, Joan withdrew for air and moved her attention lower. Leaving behind a trail of butterfly kisses up and down her body, Joan moved further and further until she was met with Debbie’s slightly-twitching and wet pussy.

Only she could have access to this, no one else…

So, without warnings, Joan gripped her sub’s legs tightly and munched her way to bliss.

Debbie couldn’t help but yank herself against the restraint, once she felt her mistress devouring her.

Joan slowly teased the entrance with her tongue before eating the vulva off with her mouth, until Debbie was left to shudder and cry out in pleasure.

The blonde sub was quite sensitive to anything Joan would do, so it didn’t much for her to be _there_ already.

But Joan’s got a few tricks up her sleeve to prevent and make Debbie slow down a bit, because she wasn’t going to let her cum yet… not this time.

As she was licking and eating her clit, she stopped making Debbie jolt, impatiently, through the handcuffs at the loss of pleasure.

Joan teased her purposefully; by showing her that she couldn’t get her way all the time. But Debbie wasn’t pleased, at all.

She whined, “Oh god, mistress! Why’d you stop??” then clenched her fists to show how frustrated and needy she was.

Joan ignored her, but leaned forward to position two of her glove-covered fingers up to Debbie’s mouth.

Being the needy sub she was, Debbie took them into her mouth and wet them. Swirling her tongue across the latex, she lubricated them as best as she can until they were wet enough.

And Joan removed them, with a string of saliva attached, before sitting above her again and holding her legs tightly (because they were spread wide enough prior to).

“Y’know, babe. I think we should just end our friendship with Siouxsie…” Joan said as she was shoving her latex-concealed fingers up Debbie’s wetness.

Siouxsie is the main reason why she stopped, eating Debbie, in the first place... and punished her ass. 

Debbie immediately protested but moaned at the same time.

“Hngh- w-what- w-why- m-mistress- ahhhh-” she breathed out, as her mistress began to fingerfuck her like there was no tomorrow.

Joan swerved then curled her leathered-fingers inside of her vaginal opening:

“Well, I've never really liked her anyway to be honest and think she’s a threat…so, your gonna call her up tomorrow and end both of our affiliations with her.” she said, then thrusted her fingers even faster.

Debbie didn’t say anything back, because she was a kind of disappointed about it, but moaned repeatedly as she was being wrecked by Joan’s fingers.

And things like ending friendships, were no longer a concern anymore.

She just wanted to be punished and fucked by her mistress; right here, right now...

After a while, as Joan increased her pace by the minute, Debbie moaned uncontrollably and tossed her head side to side, nearly straining her wrists due to the handcuffs. Because it was so hard to keep quiet and still with Joan, fingering her pussy ever so sweetly and at a rough pace.

Her mistress sure know how to turn her-on and make her feel good to the point; she couldn’t cum anymore.

But things take a darker turn, as she felt herself _near_ again despite little being done to her.

Every other girl that Joan fucked in the past, had to be given more altitude than that in order to cum, but not her sub Debbie… oh, no.

Debbie was quick and easy to please, so no strings attached and worth to play with.

And this gave her an idea.

So, Joan decreased her pace then stopped all together but kept her latex-covered fingers inside.

Debbie whined again.

“Oh my god- no, mistress! Keep going! I’m so fucking close!” she pouted and spread her legs widely, even though Joan was still holding one.

“Nah-ah-ah! You gotta beg for it, first! I wanna hear a ‘please’ ‘cause that’s the only way you’ll get me to make you cum! You’re still not outta the blue yet with Siouxsie, so beg for it now, babe!” she teased while waiting for her sub to adhere to her wishes.

“Please, please, mistress!” Debbie started.

“Please, what? C’mon, you know the drill. I taught you better than that in the past.” Joan continued to goof around.

“Oh, please, mistress! Fingerfuck me until I cum so hard that I’ll scream your name and pass out! Pretty, please! Mistress! Please!” Debbie begged, her vaginal walls slightly clenching around Joan’s latex fingers and clit twitching at her own words, as she yearned for that release.

Joan smirked, “Adda girl.” then proceeded to grip her other leg tightly and move her fingers inside while adding the third… which left Debbie in bliss.

“Ohhh- my- fuck- ahh-” she half moaned, half panted as she felt the force flowing right through her as her g-spot was stimulated.

Joan didn’t hold back, this time.

She completely played with her stimulative point and pumped her fingers inside-out of her, at a sporadic pace, until Debbie lost control and cried out in pleasure.

“Ugh- yes- yes- mistress- yes- AHHH-” and without any further stimulation, Debbie came long and hard.

Spilling all over Joan’s finger and some on the bedsheets below, then she screamed out her mistress’ name in the process and fell back… exhausted.

Debbie clenched her fists once more, while panting as a result of an intense orgasm that her mistress gave her.

Joan, stopped right after she expelled, and stood back; smirking down at her work so far.

She felt so powerful, after she made her sub cum, because she was the only one that can… not that Siouxsie.

Even though, everything’s still undetermined whether or not Debbie fucked their ex-friend, only Joan can make Debbie feel good, _no other_.

**Author's Note:**

> in my fics, Debbie always gets fucked and loved cuz she's too cute and cuddly...😌


End file.
